Girlfriend's sister
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Abby Hale is the oldest child in the Cullen family and is dating Bella swan. but when Bella's beautiful human sister comes to forks sparks fly and new love is found? WARNING is a Yuri has some Yaoi in it. Bella/OC/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone or thing from twilight

Name: Abby hale

Age: 18 (120)

Looks:

Short choppy brown hair

Golden eyes

Tall, slim but has curves.

Abby is a tomboy and loves to play the drums, guitar and sing. She writes her own songs and sending them off to famous bands.

She can manipulate people and things with her mind.

Family couples

Esme and Carlisle

Alice and jasper

Edward and Emmett

Abby and Bella

Swan family

Bella and Abby

Rosalie no one

Charlie and sue Clearwater

So in this story Rosalie is Bella's human sister, she still hates Bella.

I was in my black hummer H3 alpha driving to Bella's house with Alice and jasper in the back.

"Why are you with Bella?" Alice asked not taking her eyes off of jasper.

"Don't tell me you don't like her either" I mumbled with a sigh, I don't know why but only ones that like Bella are Esme, Carlisle and Emmett but I know that Emmett doesn't want to pick sides and Carlisle just wants me to be happy.

It's been three months that Bella and I have been together and two months since I told her our secret, at first she was shocked then fainted but she accepts and loves me and that's all I want from her.

"Abby I do like her but you know the vision I had Abby! She is not the one for you" Alice said as calmly as she could. I sighed not wanting to talk about that stupid vision of me holding and kissing some blond girl; I was not leaving my Bella.

"Could you at least be her friend, for me" I sighed looking in the mirror to see her nod her head as we arrived at Bella's house. I shut the car off and jumped down and walked over to the door. After knocking I waited.

ALICE'S POV

Sitting in the back seat with my jasper I was thinking about the vision of Abby and the blond girl again. My vision changed to me and her shopping and smiling, snapping out of it I grinned at my confused jasper.

"We are going to be best friends and this" I grinned waving my arms around as Abby was at Bella's door.

"Between Abby and Bella, if she thinks this is love then she is going to experience something a hell lot stronger with the blond" I said quietly to jasper looking at the two at the door, I rolled my eyes watching them.

"She knows nothing of love" I muttered more to myself then jasper.

YOU'R POV

"Eek, bye dad Abby's here" I heard Bella squeal making me laugh, I opened my arms as a body crashed into mine. Hearing a small "ow" I looked down at my love worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked taking her face into my hands, looking to see were she was hurt.

"I'm fine, but I missed you" Bella pouted

"I'm sorry love, but I had to hunt" I replied kissing her forehead and taking her hand in mine leading her to my car.

I opened the door and helped her in before I walked over to my side and got in. starting the car I took her hand with my free one as I gave Alice a warning glance through the mirror making her roll her eyes and start talking to Bella about a shopping trip.

Helping Bella out of the car I sighed as eyes darted to us as usual, I hated it. Taking Bella's hand we walked to our history class, I turned to Bella to see her looking shocked and slightly worried.

"What's wrong love?" I asked stopping and taking her into my arms

"Can you take me to the airport at dinner?" she asked burying her face into my neck.

[She can't be leaving, she can't leave me] I thought panicked holding her tighter to myself

"I have a sister called Rosalie, I need to pick her up" she said into my neck.

"Ok, love" I said with a sigh pulling away from her I cupped her face and kissed her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA'S POV**

Getting out of bed I felt empty, like half of me was missing. I sighed upset that Abby didn't come over last night but I understood, she had to hunt and she didn't want to risk harming me.

I walked down stairs thinking non stop about my Abby after getting dressed, I walking into the kitchen and started making breakfast for Charlie and myself. I ate as fast as I could glancing at the clock ever few seconds excited that Abby was picking me up for school.

"Bella?"

"Yes ch- dad?" I corrected myself

"I need you to go to the airport and pick up your sister" dad said moving his egg around the plate with his fork. Hearing those words escape his mouth my world seemed to crash down but before I could reply I heard knocking on the door, a squeal of excitement escaped my lips.

"Bye dad, Abby's here" I said opening the door and running into Abby's arms, my body sting as a small ow escaped my lips, she pulled away from me looking worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked in her tender musical voice the made me melt as she took my face into her cold hands, I shivered a little form the cold but I loved it.

"I'm fine, but I missed you" I pouted crossing my arms

"I'm sorry love, but I had to hunt" she said lovingly as I looked into her eyes, she took my hand into her cold one and walked me over to her car.

I hated her driving, it was just too fast for me and when I ask her to slow down all she does is smirk and drive faster.

Getting in the car I saw jasper and Alice in the back, I smiled at them both as I felt Abby's free hand in mine making me blush when she started to rub circled into the back of my hand with her thumb. After a few minutes Alice started to talk about taking me shopping at the weekend but all I wanted to do was spend time with my Abby.

Looking out of the window the thoughts of my sister filled my head, I wanted to know why she was coming I mean I was always the favourite daughter but she always got the best friends and girlfriends but know I had the best girlfriend and friends, I was going to marry Abby and get turned to spend Abby's forever with her and I wasn't going to let my bitch of a sister take any of that away from me!

I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me so when Abby asked me what was wrong I jumped a little.

"Can you take me to the airport at dinner?" I asked burying my face into her cold neck, when I felt her stiffen I quickly explained that I had to pick up my sister, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Ok love" she sighed in relief before cupping my face in her hands and kissing my lips softly, my knees turned to jelly as her lips moved lovingly against mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck to hold me up as her arms enclosed around my waist. My skin tingled at her touch but unfortunately I had to breathe so she pulled away, resting her forehead against mine I was left in a daze as I felt her warm breath against my blushing face.

**YOU'R POV**

As dinner crept up I could see that Bella was getting more and more nervous, holding her hand we walked over to my car. I had already told Alice and jasper that they would need to ride with Edward and Emmett.

In the car I was driving to the airport, one hand on the wheel and my other in Bella's as I rubbed circles into the back of her hand with my thumb.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her concerned

"it's just that… it doesn't matter" she trailed off and sighed at the end, I parked the car in the airport parking lot and looked at the time to see that her plane didn't land until another 20 minutes.

"Bella, anything to do with you concerns me" I said softly taking her warm face into my hands. She looked into my eyes as I saw a few tears in them, I sighed sadly at her. I hated seeing my love like this; I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"Bella I love you, please tell me what's wrong" I said tenderly placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Abby" she said smiling wide

"Its just that my sister always got everything, the best friends, respect from people and the loving girlfriend and I now have that.. I just… I just don't want to lose you" she said burying her head into my neck as I felt her warm tear dance down my cold marble skin.

"shh my love. You will never lose me, you are my everything" I said rubbing her back as I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, smiling I kissed her lips gently.

"Come on we have to go in and I promise you Bella that you will never lose me" I said opening the car door and jumped out with Bella in my arms.

I landed on the ground, locked the car door and carried Bella into the airport, her face buried into my neck again. I glared at the staring by passers and walked over to the right place we were meeting this Rosalie.

Placing Bella on her feet I wrapped my arms around her waist front behind and rested my chin on her shoulder as she held a sign in one hand and my arms in the other.

**ROSALIES POV**

I really didn't want to move to shitty forks but my mother couldn't put up with me anymore so it was only a matter of time until I could live on my own. I don't blame her I am more beautiful then her.

I was on the plane looking out of the window and sitting next to a fat business nerd typing away on his laptop as he was glancing at me from time to time, it was creeping me out. And to top it all off I was going to meet my sister and her girlfriend at the airport, I bet she is a fat spotty nerd that can't get with anyone else.

Walking off of the plane I looked into my compact mirror adjusting my makeup. After getting my bags I saw the must beautiful woman, I stopped in my tracks just staring at her until I noticed that she was holding some pain looking pale girl, who was holding a sigh looking bored.

Walking closer I saw that the sigh said my name, great my sister was going out with that goddess, but how the hell did she end up with her. Just looking at them I saw the girl looking at my sister with love and adoration and it made me jealous and hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi so just to clear so thing up.**

**In this story Rosalie is human and is Bella's sister so she will be acting out of character so if you don't like it then don't read! **

**i do not own anything to do with twilight and i do not own any of the songs in my story.**

* * *

_YOU'RE POV_

As we stood there gaining stares from randomers I looked down at my Bella holding the sign, a small smile graced my face, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling as a wide smile lit up her face.

The sudden noise of a fake cough caught our attention when her scent hit me full force making me stumble back a little and I could tell that my eyes had turned black as the back of my throat burned as my inner monster begged to be let out, to have her sweet blood run down my throat. Looking at her properly, she was gorgeous, stunning from her golden hair to the blood red high heels on her feet.

"So Bella, how did **you**get her?" Bella's sister asked glaring at my love. I glared back making her whimper and step back, sensing the slight fear radiate from her made me feel bad and hearing the sound all I wanted to do was go over to her, take her into my arms and whisper how sorry I was as I would gently kiss her but shaking the thought of out my head I looked down at Bella to see tears in her eyes. Carefully I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair lovingly. I don't know why I was thinking like that but I didn't like it I love my Bella and no one else.

"I'm Abby hale, Bella girlfriend. Do you have everything?" I asked coldly not taking my eyes off of my Bella.

"Yes" she replied sadly. I stiffly nodded my head taking Bella's hand in mine and walked to my car with Rosalie trailing behind slightly.

"Wow. You have a hummer H3 alpha, I've always wanted one" Rosalie said running a finger over the hood of my car.

"I'll think about letting you drive it some time" I said rubbing her arms as she shivered lightly leaning more into me as I looked down at her fondly, lost in the moment I forgot about Bella for a second.

"ow" Bella's voice came from the passengers side of the car, I ran over to her at human pace and looked her over for any damage, upon seeing nothing I sighed in relief before pulling her into my arms and kissing her lips.

"please don't scare me like that again love" I said gently caressing her face in my hands I was about to kiss her but didn't as I started to struggle with my self control I looked down at Bella to see her looking upset. Taking her face into my hands again I kissed her lips quickly and helped her into the car.

This is all Rosalie fault if it wasn't for her Bella wouldn't be sad and she would be in my arms, but no Rosalie's blood is too much for me to even hold my Bella for a longish period of time.

Getting into the car I glared at Rosalie through the mirror to see her looking at the car floor looking sad and angry. My eyes softened, I felt Bella take my hand in hers and started the car.

The drive to Bella's house was silent and slightly boring, arriving at the house I got out of the car and helped my Bella out and got Rosalie's suitcases out of the boot.

I walked into their house one hand holding Bella's and my other carrying two of Rosalie's cases. I put them down in Bella's room as they were sharing, I walked back down stairs and into the living room with Bella, and I sat down on the sofa as she put a movie in. looking at the TV I inwardly groaned as title came up onto the screen now don't get me wrong I like Romeo and Juliet but she always put it on and its not the one with Leonardo dicaprio and guns in it. I slouched into my seat some more as Bella curled up into my side, resting her head on my shoulder.

Arriving home I walked into the living room to be confronted with the whole family watching me with wide smiles.

"What?" I asked looking annoyed the only answer I got was Alice beaming at me as she showed me another vision of me and Rosalie at mine and Bella's water fall kissing. I growled angry but before I could do anything more another one of Alice's visions clouded my sight.

_I was running through the wood with someone next to me but I couldn't see who it was but I would tell that the person was a woman. We both stopped at my and Bella's water fall. I turned to the female to see that it was Rosalie but she looked different, more beautiful, pale. I took her into my arms and we both kissed, I took her left hand in mine kissing a ring on her ring finger._

_"I love you Rosalie so much, I just wish that you didn't have to become this" I said looking into her eyes sadly_

_"I love you too and it doesn't matter because now your mine and I get to spend your forever with you"_

Growling again walked to my room grabbing my acoustic guitar and note book. Strumming, notes and words just seemed to form. This was one of the only ways I could let off some steam with out breaking anything.

"Memories sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
The suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

With the venomous kiss you gave me, I'm killing loneliness  
With the warmth of your arms, you saved me  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness" I stopped and wrote everything down so far.

Hearing the door opened I looked up to see Alice and Esme walk in giving me smiles.

"Sit down" I said trying not to snap at them. Normally when I'm writing a new song they come and listen and then give me their input on the song and give me surjection on which band I should give the song to. I do make money off of the songs and I have my name next to the song on the back of the album.

"Nailed to the cross together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear with a lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret brings us in to start a war

With the venomous kiss you gave me, I'm killing loneliness  
With the warmth of your arms, you saved me  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Killing loneliness

I'm killing loneliness

With the venomous kiss you gave me, I'm killing loneliness  
With the warmth of your arms, you saved me" I finished writing it down, I looked at Esme and Alice.

"That was lovely dear a little grim but I like it. Bella will love it" Esme said pulling me into a hug

"I like it but what coursed you to write it?" Alice asked with an innocent smile, I just shrugged.

"I don't know the words and notes just came to me"

"So what's it called and who are you giving it to?" asked Edward leaning on the door frame smirking knowing something I didn't.

"Its called killing loneliness and I was thinking HIM" I answered with a shrug. They nodded there heads and walked down stairs to get ready to hunt. Seeing I went hunting as soon as I have dropped the girls off, I was ok.

When I was sure everyone was hunting and out of hearing distance I started to write another song that was trapped in my head when I started to think about Rosalie.

"You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song  
All faith is lust for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong until I feel your warmth

Hold me like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me like you loved the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I am the thorns in every rose, you've been sent by hope  
I am the nightmare waking you up from the dream of a dream of love

Let me weep you this poem as heaven's gates close  
And paint you my soul scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me like you loved the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart" after writing it all down I nodded my head and walked out of the room leaving the stupid song on my bed, I had to get her out of my mind Bella was the one for me not some Blondie.

Annoyed with myself I growled loudly and jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. Destruction was the only thing running through my head everything else was blocked as trees fell to the floor one by one. My anger slowly wearing down, my unneeded breathing slowed down as my heart stayed the same unmoving, unfeeling, dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT **

* * *

Sighing I started to walk back home until I remembered that I had promised Bella I would stay with her tonight. Turning around I headed towards Bella's house and only now I realised how late it had gotten. I really didn't want to put up with Rosalie or her attitude with my Bella but I pushed the thought of the forbidden beauty from my thoughts as I arrived at the house. I was about to jump up into the room when I remembered that Rosalie knew nothing about my family and I. So I looked around finding some pebbles to through lightly at the window.

BELLAS POV

I sat on my bed awkwardly looking from the window to my watch every few minutes as I felt Rosalie's eyes burn into my back, getting annoyed I turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked trying to sound strong but it only came out as a timid whisper.

"Why are you looking at the window like that and why is someone like Abby with someone like you?" she asked sneering at the end.

"non of your business and she loves me" I said staying strong, all I wanted was for Abby to come rushing through the window and hold me in her arms as she yelled at Rosalie for upsetting me.

I was excited for her to come when it finely dawned on me that Rosalie was sharing my room and she would know that Abby was a vampire if she just jumped up through the window like she normally does and I didn't want her to know, hell I didn't want Rosalie anywhere near my vampire. I guess Abby remembered as we both heard pebbles being thrown at the window. Running over to the window I tripped, I waited for the impact but I was caught by my Abby.

"Be careful love" she whispered into my ear, I loved it when she called me love. My body tingles at the feel of her arms around me, I felt safe and at home.

"Abby?" Rosalie whispered happily, I glared at her. She wasn't going to take Abby from me, she. Is. Mine.

Anyway, as if Abby would leave me for my vain sister, the only thing that goes on in her head is if her hair looks good or if her makeup is ok. Abby loves me and always will. I want to be with her forever and all I need to do is convince Abby or anyone else in the family to change me and we will have her forever together.

YOU'RE POV

"Abby?" I heard Rosalie whisper happily making my head snap to her.

Just looking at her made me melt as I forced myself to keep my arms around Bella. I nodded my head looking her in the eyes, I head her breath hitch and her heart beat faster.

I struggled with my inner monster while letting Bella go, walking over I sat down on Bella's bed as she sat down on my lap. I buried my face into her hair making Bella giggle, I sighed in content as Rosalie's scent was blocked by Bella's.

"There's something different about you" Rosalie muttered more to herself then anyone else. My head once again snapped towards her, she looked up catching my eyes. I tried to look away but I just couldn't, the way her eyes sparkled as I was giving her attention. They made Bella's eyes look dull, shaking my head slightly I got rid of that thought.

"I don't know what you mean" Bella covered calmly snuggling into me more; I looked at the clock to see it was one in the morning.

"I better go" I said lifting Bella off of my lap, standing up and walked to wards the window until I felt two different pairs of hands on both of my arms, looking to my left I saw Rosalie looking at me pleading with her eyes for me to stay, looking to my right I saw Bella glaring at my Rosie… wait my Rosie? I really need to get away from her.

"Please stay" Bella said giving me her puppy eyes. I sighed giving in I walked back to Bella's bed getting in; I pulled the covers more for Bella to get in.

She skipped away from the window to the bed surprisingly not tripping or falling, she got in and snuggling into my arms. I looked over to see Rosalie looking hurt and angry but looking down at Bella, she had a smile on her face as she moved more into me.

I'm torn; I don't know what to do! I think that leaving would be the best way, they may get hurt but they well get over me but I will always be there, watching over them, keeping them save.

ALICES POV

I was walking upstairs to Abby's room and saw the sheet of paper that was in my vision, this sheet of paper was going to cause a lot of trouble right now so picking it up I folded it, placing it into my pocket. Skipping over to Edward and Emmett's room I froze the only thing I saw was Edward and jasper rushing towards me before a vision took over. Snapping out of it I looked at Edward worried to see that he was mirroring my actions, Abby was leaving. I looked into Bella's future to see her depressed and lonely but when I tried to look into Rosalie's I couldn't see anything. She… she wouldn't kill herself? Would she? I raced out of the house and over to Bella's to see that Abby hadn't left yet.

"You can't leave" I demanded stamping my foot on the floor.

"You can't do this think about the girls and what about Esme? It will kill her if you leave" I added thinking about how distort our mother would be let alone the rest of the family.

"I can't do this to them, they disserve better" Abby said looking at the floor; she looked so torn and broken.

"Abby please don't go"

"I have to" she shouted back at me not lifting her eyes from the floor.

"They need a normal life with out me and I'm not dragging you all down with me because of my problems" she said broken, her face lowered making her hair drape in front of her face while her arm lay limp at her sides. I ran over pulling her into my arms, she pushed me away and punched a tree to the floor.

"Please don't go" we both snapped your heads towards Bella's window to see Rosalie looking at Abby with sadness.

ROSALIES POV

I knew it I was in love with my sister's girlfriend, she was amazing even though I only know her less then a day. I couldn't get her out of my mind and I just couldn't understand the fact that she was with my sister, I am so much more beautiful then she could ever hope to be. So here I am sitting in my 'sisters' shit hole. She is so weird, why is she looking at the window like that?

"What?" asked Bella timidly I knew that she tried to be intimating and it almost made me laugh, almost.

"Why are you looking at the window like that and why is someone like Abby with someone like you?" I asked sneering at the end; I still couldn't work it out.

"None of your business and she loves me" Bella said somewhat strongly making me roll my eyes.

While a burst of anger boiled through my veins at the end of Bella's sentence. I wanted Abby to love me not her. At hearing pebbles hit the window I looked over to see Bella in Abby's arms. A rush of happiness shot through me at the sight of her.

"Abby?" I whispered happily my eyes lit up at the sight of her, she nodded her head at me as our eyes locked and I melted under her gaze, a loving smile appeared on her red lips making my breath hitch and my heart beat faster. To my disappointment she looked away and sat down on Bella's bed, as once again anger burned through me as Abby was paying more attention and being more affectionate to Bella then me.

"There's something different about you" I muttered looking down at my hands, I felt eyes burn into me; I looked up catching Abby's stare. She looked like she wanted to look away but I didn't, I always wanted to look into her golden eyes, I always wanted her to look at me and no one else.

"I better go" Abby said lifting Bella off of her lap. I didn't want her to go! I stood up the same time as Bella and walked over grabbing Abby's arm. I was pleased that she looked at me first, I begged with my eyes for her to stay, to stay with me forever.

"Please stay" Bella said in her annoying as hell voice. Hearing a sigh I smiled a small smile and walked over to my bed. I looked over to the couple and felt anger and hurt, I was angry that Bella was in Abby's arms not me and I was hurt because Abby didn't do anything about it. I woke up sweating from the nightmare of Abby being killed by a large wolf to hear voices out side of the window. I looked over to Bella's bed scared that someone was going to rob the house when I couldn't find Abby.

I walked silently over to the window to see Abby and another girl talking, I looked at them with jealously as the girl pulled my Abby into a hug. But what surprised me was that they were talking about my Abby leaving, no she couldn't leave me! Tears started to cloud my sight when I saw something that scared me a little, Abby had knocked a fully grown tree down with ONE PUNCH!

"please don't go" I said the sadness and desperation was thick in my voice as I saw both of the girls heads snap up towards me. They both looked at each other with a worried and scared look.

When I saw Abby jump through the window, I looked at her shocked. She only sighed sadly at me and held her hand out towards me, taking it she pulled me towards her and in one swift movement she was holding me bridle style as I blushed.

"Close your eyes" Abby whispered into my ear making me shiver and blush at the same time, at feeling her stiffen I looked up at her concerned.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Fine" she said stiffly but what I didn't expect her to do was kiss me on my blushing cheek making my blush deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

**i do NOT own anything to do with twilight and i do NOT own the lyrics/songs in this chapter**

* * *

ROSALIES POV

I closed my eyes upon feeling wind smack into me then opened them to see everything was blurry. As she stopped setting me down, I stumbled a little before Abby wrapped her arms around me.

[Sigh, this can't get any better] I thought happily leaning more into my Abby. Hearing a chuckle I looked around to see a beautiful house with six other people standing at the front door, now I do admit I was jealous of their beauty. I pouted a little and felt Abby lean down.

"Your more beautiful then they will ever be" I melted at her words, Abby is mine and Bella can get someone else.

We walked over to the other six people Abby holding my hand and a small blush on my face. I hated the fact that I was blushing so much I was the one that made people blush not the other way around. Again I heard someone chuckle and it was really starting to annoy me.

"Everyone this is Bella's sister Rosalie" Abby said to the other people but I wasn't really paying attention to them, I was too busy looking at my girl.

[Girlfriend. No wife] I thought as Abby said Bella's sister and again with the fucking chuckling.

"Rosalie, this is my mum Esme, dad Carlisle, brothers Emmett, jasper and Edward and my sister Alice" she said in her soft voice making me want to melt.

"Rosie, there's something that I have to tell you. But you can't tell anyone else" she said looking anywhere but at me.

"I promise" I said looking into her eyes trying to not get lost in them but failing.

"Well… we are not human. We are vampires" she said sounding torn, she looked so lost and sad. I pulled her into my arms kissing her cheek.

"I don't care" I whispered into her ear.

"What?" she said shocked

"I don't care" I repeated

"I'm a monster, I could kill you just by hugging or kissing you too hard" she said trying to scare me but it wasn't working nothing was going to keep me away from her, not Bella, not her family, not no one!

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you" I said softly holding her face in my hand getting lost in her eyes.

YOU'RE POV

I can't believe that she ok with me being a vampire.

"So do you burn in sunlight?" she asked looking at the floor, a loud laugh rumbled from down stairs making Rosalie blush from embarrassment. Hearing a loud slap and an 'ow' I'm happy I can control people. I walked closer to Rosalie and wrapped my arms around her waist while hesitantly placing my chin on her shoulder.

"No we don't love" I said kissing her shoulder, I don't know what's wrong with me I just couldn't control myself.

"We sparkle" I said rolling my eyes, what a great chat up line.

"We don't turn into bats and we don't sleep in coffins" I said as she opened her mouth to say something, her nervous giggle told me that, that was what she was going to ask me.

"We don't sleep or eat, we are stronger and faster then humans and our senses are stronger. They only we can die is by being ripped apart and then burnt, ow" I said letting Rosalie go to rub my sore head that Alice had just hit.

"Don't tell her that" Alice scolded me we both looked at the spooked Rosalie.

"Now look what you did"

"N o. the n noise" Rosalie stuttered out.

"Oh, our skin is hard like marble and just as cold" Alice said smiling.

"And we don't drink human blood, only animals" Emmett said grinning showing off his sharp teeth making Rosalie burry her face into my arm for protection. Wrapping my arms around her I growled at Emmett angry.

"Does Bella know?"

"Yes" I said letting her go as Bella's face flashed into my mind.

A song started to form in my mind about this situation, Edward nodded at me hearing the song in my head, telling me to sing it.

"ok I forgot, some vampires have powers, Alice has visions but they can change if a dissection is changed, jasper can control and feel peoples emotions, Edward can read minds and I can control things and people" I said looking away.

"Go on tell her" Esme encouraged me with a warm motherly smile.

"Ok. So I right songs and sent them to bands like HIM, all time low, there for tomorrow, mayday parade and more" I said looking at a shocked Rosalie.

"Did you write bring me back to life?" she asked looking excited.

"Yes" I said as I heard a squeal come from Rosalie

"It's the first song I wrote for Bella" I said as the excitement and happiness seemed to drain from her face but I couldn't tell why.

"And she wrote situations for escape the fate and lolly pop for framing Hanley" Emmett said ginning until I smacked him in the arm.

"I've got a song in my head for you, it's about you finding out about us being vampires" I said taking hold of her hand and taking her into my room, the rest of my family followed us.

"Ok this song is a little aggressive so don't freak out ok?"

"Ok?" she asked more then replied she jumped as guitars and the drums started to play by them self's.

"Edward would you?" I asked him to growl the parts for me. Nodding his head he walked over to a microphone as Alice set up the recorder as I grabbed my guitar from the side and walked over to the other microphone stand.

{Edward}

"I feel it welling up inside  
And Robert Smith lied,  
Boys do cry and with  
Blood tears in my eyes I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life.  
I can't hide the monster… anymore.  
One can, only feel desolate for so long until  
One starts to change into  
Something the mirror doesn't recognize.  
Metamorphosize.  
The darkness has been biding its time  
To claim its latest victim,  
Fresh meat for carnal desires,  
To become, what I became.  
I viewed the sun for the last time.

{Me}  
Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?

{Edward}

So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips. ({me} Crimson and red)  
My heart is dead and so are you.

And it pulses through,  
The desire to change, to deconstruct  
All of my,  
All of my, past failings.  
But where to begin, because when you live in sin  
It's hard to look at saints,  
Without them reflecting your jet black aura back on you.  
And all I have is hope  
My inner burn's not fading,  
I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day.

{Me}  
Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?

{Edward}

So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips. ({me} Crimson and red)  
My heart is dead and so are you.

And all I have is hope  
And all I need is time  
To bury in pine under six feet of time  
The lies I told me about myself.  
Claw my way out,  
Pick the splinters from under my fingernails.  
I won't lose hope,  
I won't give in.

{Me and Edward}  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
I try not to die again.

{Me}

Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?

{Edward}

So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips. ({me} Crimson and red)  
My heart is dead and so are you.

{Me}  
Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?

{Edward}

So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips.({me}When you taste my victim's blood)  
My heart is dead and so are you"

I looked at Rosalie a little worried that I had scared her with the song and the way it was sang when I felt two warm arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder I smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"You can't tell Bella that I have written or sang to you ok?"

"Ok" she said sadly, I knew that she wanted to rub it in her face but I had written a few songs about Bella that I never wanted Rosalie to hear.

"So who's the song going to?" Alice asked smiling

"I was thinking atreyu" I said as Alice nodded her head agreeing with me.

"So what are these songs that Emmett said?" my Rosie said with her hands on her hips, I shifted my eyes frantically around the room trying to find an escape root. I heard Emmett's booming laughter and his foot steps.

[No he wouldn't] I thought franticly.

"He would" Edward replied smirking.

"Shit" I said as I heard my voice sing.

"Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes" my eyes widened as I looked at an angry Rosalie, I gulped I ran for the window but was caught by a laughing Edward.

"Oh and we have another one, its worse" Emmett teased

"NO" I shouted and struggled in Edwards arms I was going to kill Emmett, I froze as my voice was one again singing.

"She said he so sweet I wanna lick the wrapper

And she she licked me like a lollipop like a lollipop

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Your lovely lady lumps

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Your lovely lady lumps

Cute little mama had a swag like mine

She even wear her hair down her back like mine

I make it feel right when it's wrong like lyin'

And man she ain't never had a love like mine

Man I ain't never seen an ass like hers

That ****** in my mouth had me loss for words

I told her to back it up like berp berp

I made that **** jump like jerp jerp

That's when she

She licked me like a lollipop like a lollipop!

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Your lovely lady lumps

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Your lovely lady lumps

Won't you get on your knees?

Won't you get on your knees?

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can get it juicy for you

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can get it juicy

Call me so I can come and do it for you

Call me so I can come and prove it for you

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can get it juicy

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Your lovely lady lumps

Won't you get on your knees?"

As the song ended I looked at Rosalie worried. She was about to say something when the bell rang.

"He he saved by the bell" I said running down stairs to the front door. Opening it I saw a sad Bella standing looking at the floor, I felt guilt and love flood though my veins.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her into my arms; she buried her face into my neck while I stroked her hair lovingly.

"You left and I can't find Rosalie" she muttered into my neck.

"She's here she and she knows" I said sighing, her head snapped up as a frown placed her beautiful features. I was going to stay with my Bella and leave Rosalie alone, Bella is the one for me not her.

Taking Bella's fragile face into my hands lovingly I kissed her lips and it felt amazing, my arms went around her waist as hers went around my neck. Pulling her closer to me I didn't want this to end but she had to breathe at some point so I pulled away. Looking down at my Bella she was breathless and in a daze, a triumphant smile crept onto my face.

"Hi Bella" Alice said pulling Bella into a hug, I was happy that Alice was being nice to her and I could tell that Bella was starting to grow on her. I took Bella back into my arms where she belonged when I heard a gasp; I looked up to see a sad looking Rosalie. Thunder rumbled through the sky as me and my family had big smiles on our faces, I looked down at my confused Bella and laughed lightly at look on her face.

"BASEBALL" Emmett shouted rising his fist in the air.

"Calm down" Edward smiled walking over to Emmett and rubbed his chest lovingly.

"Come on love" I said placing Bella on my back before running off to the clearing where we always played.

Letting her down I wrapped my arms around her waist steadying her so she wouldn't fall over. Esme walked over with a hurt Rosalie and took Bella's hand leading her over to where Carlisle had set up three chairs for the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**i dont own twilight blah blah blah**

**and I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad but I'm in a rush **

* * *

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe that the bitch now knows about my soon to be family's secret, I was the only one meant to know. I'm just glad that Edward can't read my mind or he would know about all of the plotting I've been doing about getting rid of Rosalie.

On MY Abby's back I closed my eyes and lay my head on her shoulder taking a deep breath of my vampires scent. I didn't like it went she ran it always made me a little sick. Once again I was in Abby's arms and I didn't want to be anywhere else but she let me go as Esme took my hand in hers, leading me and my sister over to three chairs I looked confused as to why the bases were so far apart.

"Ok ladies, we need to keep an eye out because they like to cheat" she said smiling warmly at us both.

"Hey I don't" Abby and Emmet said at the same time. She smiled at me winking making me blush; happiness filled me as she was only giving me attention and ignoring Rosalie.

"Sure" Esme said in a motherly voice shaking her head with a smile on her face.

They all got into place Emmett was bating first. I looked around amazed I couldn't even see the ball the only way I knew that it had been thrown and hit was the lightning sound and Abby disappear.

"Safe" Rosalie asked confused shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, Emmett is the strongest but Abby is the fastest" she said as Abby came running out with the ball in her hands and a smirk on her face.

"Out" Esme shouted as Emmett through his bat to the floor and stomped over to Edward. After a little while Alice was about to through the ball but stopped and she looked like she was having a vision and before I knew what was happening I was pulled into Abby's arms, I felt a rumble through her chest and heard a furious growl escape her. I looked at her worried and looked over to see Esme holding Rosalie but not as protectively as Abby was holding me.

"Pull your hair down" she said urgently, I did as told and felt her run her fingers through my hair before placing her cap on my head. Looking forward I saw three figures getting closer to us, I felt Abby's hold on me get even more protective and even possessive but I didn't mind as I leaned more into her.

YOU'RE POV

Everything happened fast one minute I was catching the ball that Emmett hit and now I was holding my Bella close to me as possible with out hurting her but a part of me was screaming that I was protecting the wrong girl.

The scent of the three vampire were very familiar as they were getting closer I recognized them and my hold on Bella got even tighter and more possessive.

I glared at the two females and male as they immerged in front of us.

"Hello we heard you playing and thought that we could join" the male said to Carlisle. The three of them was looking everyone up and down analysing them, when their eyes landed on me the two females' eyes widened and they sent me flirty smiles as the blond blow me a kiss.

"The fuck!" Rosalie said angrily as the wind blew both of their scents to the three red eyed monsters.

"Who are they?" the red haired girl snarled not talking her eyes off of Bella. But the other two were staring at my Rosie and I was not happy, letting Bella go I stood in front of Rosalie and growled.

Yeah, not the smartest thing I have ever done.

Keeping my eyes on the other two I didn't see the icy glair that the red head was giving my Rosie, I heard Rosalie whimper a little as she moved her body closer to mine, her fingers clawing into the material of the back of my shirt. She laid her head on the back of my neck wanting and seeking for attention and protection. I straightened my body up hiding Rosalie more from their view.

"What do you want crystal, Samantha and Nathan" I snarled out coldly my arms stretched out besides me for better protection for my Rosie.

"well we heard you playing but we ignored it until we caught your sent" crystal said taking a step closer towards me, at the action all I did was growl warningly at her to stay away from what was mine.

"But Abby we missed you" the red head Samantha pouted crossing her arms. Everyone but the three in front of me looked confused.

"And Carlisle I can't believe that you don't remember me" Nathan purred at Carlisle when realization struck his face he shifted awkwardly looking at me worried. We both knew that they were trouble and they stopped at nothing until they got what they wanted.

"Well we must be going" I said taking Rosalie into my arms I nodded to Emmett to take Bella and Carlisle to take Esme. When we reached the house I set Rosalie down but I kept my arms around her waist she while she held on to my arms.

"We need to get you three out of here" I said stressing on the word need.

"But why?" Bella whined pouting before giving Rosalie a glare as she just noticed that I was still holding her.

"They will stop at nothing to get me and Carlisle back" I said sadly looking down at Rosalie.

"Why do they want you?" Esme asked

"We'll tell you everything when they are dead" Carlisle spat with hatred surprising everyone in the room accept me. A few minutes later, Alice, jasper and Edward walked through the door looking relieved. Edward headed straight to Emmett's side pulling him into his arms while giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"They are gone" Alice said with a smile.

"Their not" I said in an uneasy voice making everyone go silent.

"They will not stop at anything to get what they want" I said looking sadly at Rosalie then at Bella to Esme.

"Ok so Alice swop clothes with Bella. Edward, give Rosalie some clothes to wear. Emmett you do the same with Esme" he said as everyone apart from me jasper and himself moved upstairs. I sat down on the sofa holding my head, how could I let this happen.

"It's not your fault" jasper smiled at me rubbing my back.

"But it is… I love them both but all the feelings I have for Bella are slowly dyeing out. But I want to have her with me forever jasper." I whispered, I didn't want to feel like this, I… everything was better before Rosalie came. I sighed again and looked at the floor when I was pulled up and into a fatherly hug by Carlisle.

"I trust you will do the right thing with the girls, don't worry" he said soothingly

I nodded my head as everyone else entered the room and I did have to admit that Rosalie did look cute in Edwards's clothes.

"Jasper and Esme you will both go to our friends in Alaska. Me and Alice will try and track them down. Edward, Emmet and Abby you will go to…" Carlisle was giving out the orders but I wasn't listening I was too worried about Rosalie and Bella, this is my entire fault. I felt Edward rest his hand on my shoulder; I looked at him blankly before turning away and walking to Emmett's jeep.

EDWARDS POV

I watched Abby walk over to my loves jeep, she looked so emotionally drained. I couldn't blame her for this and I couldn't blame Rosalie or Bella but I have to admit that I think that Rosalie can and will keep Abby in her place. With Bella, Abby just walks all over her and with the stunt she pulled with Bella's friend. I just shook my head.

"Edward is Abby ok?" Rosalie asked me looking at Abby sadly with longing.

"She's just worried" I reassured her.

It was weird because with Bella I couldn't read her mind but with Rosalie I could read most of her thoughts but not all of them. And all she seemed to think about was Abby and then her beauty. I saw Rosalie walk over to Abby and hug her from behind.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie said

"For what, you did nothing wrong" Abby said turning around giving Rosalie her famous smile that seemed to make girls melt and at hearing Rosalie's heart quicken I chuckled. Looking over at Bella I saw her glaring daggers at Rosalie but I just ignored her and walked over to Emmett, he pulled me into his arms as I rested me head on his chest.

"I don't want to take sides but I think Rosalie is better for Abby then Bella" Emmett said, his finger hooked under my chin making me look him in the eyes. His head lowered more as he captured my lips with his, it felt amazing. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer towards me while his arms snaked around my waist; my hands travel down from his neck, over his chest and under his shirt. I felt him tighten his grip on me as he moans my name, turning me on.


	7. Chapter 7

ok soo i dont own twilight.

i will be updating some of my other stories and i don't know when I'll be able to update after today as i will be busy.

i watched that vampires suck and almost laughed my head off.

* * *

YOU'RE POV

I looked over to see what the hold up was after I had lifted Bella up into the car to see Edward and Emmett ready to sex it up right then and there.

"GUYS" I yelled making them jump apart, I gave them a stern look before getting into the car.

The drive to the airport was quiet I looked down at my Bella; she was curled into my side sleeping. When the car stopped I got out picking Bella up, I carried her onto the plane placing her on her seat next to me. I felt Bella gasp when I let her go she reached out for me and whimpered in her sleep.

"Shhhh I'm here" I whispered into her ear as she snuggled more into me. The whole flight the only thing I could think of was how I was going to get everyone out of this mess. The flight attendant snapped me from my thoughts by waving her hand in front of my face; I grabbed her wrist in one swift movement giving her one of my deadliest glares.

"Abby?" Bella asked in a soft voice rubbing my arm soothingly, my eyes snapped her as they softened upon seeing her face. Her eyes pleading with me to leave the woman alone, I let the woman's arm go and got out of my seat picking Bella up while she shifted in my arms getting more comfortable.

NO ONES POV

Samantha sat down looking at her freshly painted fingernails looking bored as crystal and Nathan were quietly talking about how to get Abby and Carlisle back. Looking the two stressed vampires over Samantha started to think about Abby and all of the pain that she had put her threw. She shook her head, yes she still loves her but Samantha wanted payback and payback Samantha will get through Bella. An evil smile played across her lips as the other two vampires looked at their friend confused.

The three set Nathans plan into motion, Nathan followed the human and Carlisle's scent as both girls followed Abby's sent. Nathan was gaining on them when the human scent started to get weaker and weaker, realizing it was a trap he skidded to a stop cursing at himself.

He looked around quickly before running off in the direction that he had come from until he was tackled to the grown looking up he saw Carlisle on top of him. A sly grin appeared on his face as he wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck pulling him closer. Shocked by his actions Alice was about to jump out from her place in the tree when Carlisle ripped Nathans head off, standing up he nodded his head for Alice to come down, they both looked at each other before Alice's phone started to ring.

ALICES POV

I looked down at Carlisle and the other male shocked by his actions I was about to jump down until Carlisle ripped his head off. I jumped down and walked over setting the body on fire when my phone started to ring.

"hel-"

"ALICE WE LOST ROSALIE AND BELLA" Edward panicked voice shouted through the phone cutting me off.

"How could you lose them?" I asked trying to keep calm but my voice was breaking, I couldn't loose my best friend.

"I DON'T KNOW. ABBY IS OUT OF CONTROL" Edwards voice replied but I could hardly hear him over the outraged snarls and growls coming from Abby.

"Put Abby on the phone" I said trying to stay strong.

"I really don't think that's a really good idea" Edward replied hanging up.

"He hung up on me" I said to Carlisle, he pulled me into a fatherly hug as I cried tearlessly.

"Come on we have to go call jasper and Esme"

I just nodded my head climbing into the car that we left not to far away from were we killed Nathan.

BELLA POV

My Abby carried me into the hotel room and set me down on the bed, I watched her pace up and down deep in thought when Rosalie walked over hugged MY Abby, no I can't have that. I got off of the bed and started to walk over until they both walked out of the room and Emmett stopped me. I glared at him for stopping me.

"just let them talk" Emmett muttered before walking over to the TV turning it on, I could tell that he was fed up with this sort of thing after what happened to Edward. Scowling I lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Waking up I felt two cold arms around my waist, smiling I opened my eyes and turned around to face my beautiful vampire.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, I shivered a little as her icy breathe hit my face but I like it.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused had she… has she cheated on me with Rosalie? I thought worried and hurt.

"For ignoring you and hardly giving you any attention" she whispered before kissing me. I blinked at the end of the kiss breaking out of my daze I would feel my heart pounding in my chest and the blood rush to my cheeks.

"It's ok" I whispered back looking into her golden eyes getting lost in them, I want to be by her side forever and that is what am going to do. She was about to say something when her phone started to ring, she removed one of her arms and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Abby asked into the phone, I loved her voice.

"…"

"ok good that's one down" Abby replied, I wanted both of her arms around me so I took the phone from her hand and held it to her ear as her other arm made its way around me.

"…"

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Love, Alice wants to talk to you, I'll be watching the game with Emmett" Abby said kissing my forehead getting up and walking into the other room.

"Hey Bella can you get Rosalie as well I have to talk to both of you" Alice's voice escaped from the phone.

"Ok, just a minute" I grumbled walking over to the door. I stood my head out and looked around.

"Rosalie, Alice wants to talk to both of us" I said then walked back over to the bed sitting down. Why did Alice want to talk to her as well?

"What?" Rosalie asked rudely before I put Alice on speaker.

"Ok girls I want to promise me something" Alice's voice filled the room.

"Ok what?" Rosalie asked looking at the door, not wanting to be in here with me, not that I was a ray of sunshine with her next to me.

"Promise me that you will not do anything stupid, if you get hurt even just the slightest bit Abby would be devastated" Alice said.

"We promise" I said.

"Ok bye"

I looked at the phone confused why would Abby be devastated it Rosalie was hurt? I knew why if I was but why her? The ringing of the phone snapped me off my thoughts, looking down the number was unknown. Shrugging if off thinking that Alice had forgot to say something I answered the phone.

"Now listen and listen good" me and Rosalie looked at each other confused I held the phone up between us so we could both hear.

"We have you parents. Come to the ballet studio to save them" a woman's voice came from the phone I looked at Rosalie scared.

"And don't even think about telling the vamps about this call or someone here will die and it wont be me" all that we could hear now what the phone dial noise. Hanging up I looked at Rosalie as we both nodded our heads.

We both made it out of the hotel with out them knowing as we hotwired a car, driving there was silent, I was about to get out of the car when Rosalie locked the doors trapping me in the car. I looked at her then shrugged it she wanted to die then so be it, I can have Abby with out Rosalie there to ruin anything. I sat back into my seat when I heard tapping on the car window, I froze in place looking over I saw the red hair vampire staring at me with an evil smile on her face. Fear shot through me, she opened the car door and lifted me out placing me on the hood of the car I was about to scream for help when her ice cold hand covered my mouth.

"Scream and I will rip your throat out" she threatened all I could do was nod my head as I feared my words would only come out in a squeak.

"Good, I didn't mean to threaten you but I just wanted to talk to you and don't worry I want hurt you" she said but I didn't believe her.

"look, I've been thinking and I'm going to give up she loves Rosalie and I understand but I want you to tell Abby that I have moved on and will leave them both alone" she said looking honest. I looked at her furious Abby is and always will be mine.

SAMANTHAS POV

My plan was working I smirked as Bella looked at the floor angry.

"Abby is my girlfriend, she belongs to me, she's mine" Bella said quietly but angrily and I was very amused by this.

"But the way she looks at Rosalie I was mistaken I'm sorry" I said looking sorry but on the inside I was laughing evilly. The look on Bella face was hilarious.

"It's just that they look at each other so lovingly…" I stopped as I saw a tear trickle from the human's eye making me smirk inwardly. I could smell her jealousy, anger, longing and hurt, smirking I walked away from the car, my job was half way done.

ROSALIE'SPOV

I locked Bella in the car; I loved Abby enough to make sure that Bella is never hurt because I know that it will hurt Abby. I slowly walked in following the voices of my mum and dad, I walked into a room to see a TV walking over to it I saw a home video of when Bella and I first started to do ballet. I sighed knowing that it was a trap.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the blond vampire circled me

"Well she has no taste" she said flicking some of my hair. I stood still frozen as I felt her breath on my neck. The next thing I knew I was hurting all over as I fell to the floor while shattered glass showering on me. I tried to stand up but I was thrown into another mirror wall, a scream escaped my lips as the blond vampire's murderous laugh echoed off of the walls.

"Smile for the camera, I know that this would hurt Abby more of you die then the other girl" she said with a sadistic smile on her face. I watched as she walked over to me and stamped on my leg breaking it, screaming from the pain I wanted and wished for Abby to come and take me away from everything. I watched her closely as her black eyes studied me, smirking she took my hand, gripping it tightly she raised it to her mouth. Realization hit me so I tried to pull my hand back, tears rushed from my eyes due to the pain in my body and from the thought of dying and never seeing Abby again. Closing my eyes I felt her teeth break my skin, I cried out in pain when she was tackled away from me. Looking up I saw Abby and the blond vampire fighting, burning pain lashed through my hand as Alice and Carlisle rushed towards me. I looked over to see Bella and Edward standing at the door, I quickly looked over Bella to see red dripping down from her sleeves.

"ABBY" Alice shouted.

YOU'RE POV

I tackled crystal away from my Rosie, I was furious. How dare she hurt what was mine and mine alone. I was in the process of ripping her arms off when jasper and Emmett joined the fight.

"ABBY" Alice shouted. My head snapped towards her to see my love on the floor in pain, my heart broke seeing her like that.

"ABBY, SHE BIT HER" what no that… that cant be true I ran over my anger melted away until I saw the bite mark in her hand.

"Abby you have to suck the venom out or she will turn" Carlisle said I looked at her torn, I love her and I don't want her to have this life. Nodding my head I hesitantly took her hand and bit down. The blood was so good I wanted more so I kept drinking.

"Abby stop you'll kill her" now that snapped me out of it, I wrenched her hand away from my lips.

"I'm so sorry" I said softly while stroking Rosalie's blond hair I never meant any of this to happen. We took both Bella and Rosalie to the hospital and after finally persuading that Carlisle was in fact a doctor we were waiting in the waiting room; I stood up and walked into Bella's room.

"Hey" I said softly walking over to her bed.

"Hi" she said looking at me with love, I turned my head away to look out of the window.

"Why?" I asked still not looking at her.

"What?" she asked confused, I sighed angrily I turned around and held her wrists as softly as I could but she still winced.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the other vampire was talking to me and said stuff" she whispered my looked hardened before I sighed

"Am sorry" I said sitting on the bed and pulled her into my arms I was hurt that she would do something like that.


	8. Chapter 8

She snuggled more into me before falling asleep, quiet knocking on the door snapped me out of my thoughts as I become more alert for danger. The door creaked open to reveal Bella's mum and dad; I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep as they both walked in waking Bella up.

"Hi. sweetie. You feeling, better?" Bella's mum asked warmly

"Yes thanks"

"She really loves you doesn't she?" Bella's mum asked

"Yes and I love her, I'd give my life and soul for her" Bella replied hinting at being a vampire as I tried not to growl.

After an hour they walked out of the room, I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella; she looked up at me and into my eyes. Everything about her just seemed duller and duller by the second as I longed for Bella to be Rosalie in my arms. I stood up making Bella whimper and pout.

"Don't worry I'll be back I need to talk to my family" she nodded her head before I walked out. Seeing Carlisle I walked over stopping him.

"Is she ok?" I asked worried.

"Bella's fine" he replied.

"No. Rosalie?"

"Well she has a broken leg, bruises and the bite mark" he said making me flinch at the last part.

I walked down the hall to her room, walking I saw the rest of the family sitting or standing around her bed.

"Hey, can we walk. Alone?" I asked looking at everyone; they all nodded their head giving Rosalie encouraging smiles. I walked over to her bed, I was about to sit down when she patted the side of the bed.

Sitting next to her on the bed she moved the best she could snuggling into me, I smiled down at her while kissing her head. I looked her over and winced at her condition, it's my entire fault.

"Abby?"

"Hmm"

"Well, I know you love Bella but I… love you" she whispered getting quieter and quieter. I sighed looking down at her, all I've done is upset her with Bella and I just don't deserve her.

"I guess you don't like me that way. Its ok I…" I cut her off by hooking my finger under her chin; I lifted her head so she would see me.

"Don't you ever think or say that, it's not true" I said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Ever since I saw you, you're all I can think about. Every time I look at Bella, she just seems to get duller and duller and when I hold or kiss her I wish and long for her to be you. I love you more then you could even imagine" I whispered getting closer and closer to her face, I kissed her lips and I was in heaven. I broke the kiss to let her get some air to see her panting and blushing madly.

"I love it when you blush, love" I said lovingly stroking her cheek with the back of my hand.

"But, what about Bella" I just sighed and looked away.

"We'll tell her when we arrive back in forks" I said looking down at my world while kissing her lips.

"You are my world, you are the reason why I exist" I whispered into her ear as she was falling asleep with a smile on her face. I held her close to me as Alice and Carlisle walked in; they both looked at me with big smiles. I knew that they liked Rosalie more then Bella but I didn't care.

"Abby, you have made the right choice" Alice said sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"I know" I said smiling down at my angel running my fingers through her golden hair.

"What about Bella?" asked Edward walking into the room followed by the rest of my family.

"I'm going to end it when we get back to forks" I said not taking my eyes of my Rosie.

"You should get back to her" said Esme, I knew I should but I didn't want to but I never want to leave my angel.

After everyone giving me a stern look I sighed and walked over to Bella's room dragging my feet. I sighed sadly and walked into the room, I saw Bella's head snap to wards me, her eyes lit up at the sight of me. I smiled a small smile and walked over sitting in the chair next to her bed. I looked out of the window getting lost in my thoughts. I really didn't want to lead her on like this but I just didn't have the heart to do it now, I really didn't want to hurt her.

We spend an other week and it was hell for me and the rest of my family we had to put up with Bella whining the I wasn't giving her enough attention or complaining that I was looking at other girls but there was only one girl I was looking at and that was Rosalie, my rose.

The plane home nearly killed me, I was stuck with Bella when I wanted Rosalie, walking off of the plane Bella reached for my hand but being the shift ninja I am I placed them into my pockets before she could grab them. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes to see her pouting; rolling my eyes I walked over to Emmett and jumped on his back.

"Run piggy run" I shouted while jamming my heels into his sides making him squeal. Feeling lots of eyes on me I laughed looking at Rosalie so see her roll her eyes with a smile on her face. When we got home I asked Rosalie to follow me, I completely forgot about Bella. We walked over to my car, I opened the door of her and got in the drivers side. After about ten minutes of vampire driving I parked at a forest entrance, I ran to the other side of the car picking Rosalie up into my arms.

"Where are we going?" she said giggling.

"Somewhere" I said smirking as I heard and felt her heart pound against her chest.

"Stop it" she ordered.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently running to the location.

"Making me blush" she muttered burying her head into my shoulder.

"But love, I can't help it" I said with a cheeky smile. Placing her on her feet I kept my arms around her waist to stop her from falling.

"Wow… it's beautiful" she whispered looking around amazed.

"It was mine and Bella waterfall" I said letting her go, she looked at the ground sadly.

"It can be ours but if you don't like it" I said but was cut off by her lips lightly capturing mine making me forget everything but her. Everything melted away; all that mattered was the girl that was attached to my lips. Deepening the kiss I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers slowly went around my neck.

BELLAS POV

I was hurt I mean why was Abby being so distant from me? We spend another week before we went home and we hardly spent any time together. When we got back to forks I saw Abby take Rosalie somewhere, saying bye to everyone else I got into my truck that happened to be on their drive and followed them the best I could. I lost them after a few minutes; sighing sadly I gave up and decided to go to mine and Abby's waterfall. It took me forever to walk all the way up but I made it but before I walked into the open I saw something I never wanted to see.

I saw Abby and Rosalie sitting at the waters edge kissing; it broke my heart to see them like that. I moved my hand over my mouth to hold in the gasp and quietly ran away and surprisingly I didn't fall or stumble. I knew what I had to do I was going to end everything, every part of me hurt everything reminded me of Abby. I just couldn't go home, it's all Rosalie's fault if she hadn't came none of this would be happening.

Tears were messing up my sight as I drove down to La Push, parking the car I got out and walked over to the cliffs. At the top I looked down at the stormy water, sighing I looked around hopping to find someone that would be willing to save me but no one was there or came.

"I will always love you Abby" I whispered before I jumped.


	9. Chapter 9

YOU'RE POV

I broke away from the mind blowing kiss to find my phone ringing.

"Yellow" I asked happily as Rosalie started to kiss my neck.

"Abby… it's Bella" Alice replied.

"What's wrong" I asked worried just because I don't love her doesn't mean I don't care for her. I made Rosalie stop and stood up knowing something was wrong.

"She's… dead"

"What!" I shouted into the phone as sadness flooded through me, I flung Rosalie onto my back ignoring her questions and demands and ran back home, I would pick the car up another time. I ran home to see everyone sitting in the living room the only people that looked sad were Esme and Alice now that made me angry, I growled setting Rosalie down.

"How?" I asked pained.

"Cliff, she was in La Push" Esme said sadly looking at me worried.

"What's happened" Rosalie asked wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Bella's dead" I said coldly walking out of her embrace and to my room.

ROSALIES POV

I looked at the floor sadly for a minute until it crossed my mind that Abby would truly be mine now. I smiled to my self as the others gave me confused looks.

"I know it sounds bad but I can finally have Abby" I said smiling as thoughts ran through my head of me and Abby being happy with out Bella making Edward chuckle but I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard an angry growl followed by something smashing.

"Don't worry she loves you but don't forget that she has been with Bella for a year and she still cares for her" Esme said pulling me into a motherly hug. I nodded my head understanding, walking out of her embrace I headed up stairs to Abby's room.

Entering the room I saw Abby with her back towards me looking out of the window at the sun set, I looked at her in aw as her skin sparkled. Turning her head towards me her once hard eyes softened, I walked up to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you" she whispered turning around in my arms, she looked into my eyes while her right hand lightly rested on my cheek, feeling the coldness of her hand made me shiver as I move closer.

"I love you too" I whispered looking up at her, I couldn't really believe that she loved me, I mean me a human. I don't want to be a vampire but I would put that aside for Abby. I would do anything to be by her side for her forever.

YOU'RE POV

"Come on I should take you home" I whispered moving away from her, looking down at her I saw her pouting making me smirk at her. Taking her hand in mine I gently pulled her downstairs seeing as it was eleven I was going to take her home but what was I going to tell her dad.

"Abby can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked when we had made it down stairs, I nodded my head and turned towards Rosalie, I kissed her hand before walking into the kitchen with Alice. I looked to her to see her looking at the door sadly

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked worried

"I've informed Bella's dad that she's dead"

"What did you tell him?" I asked looking at the floor once again I had screwed something up, I could have saved her but I was too selfish.

"that when we arrived back, Bella drove home you were taking Rosalie when you see her truck upside down and that she didn't make it" she said not looking at me.

"Ok" I said sighing, I knew that I was going to get blamed for this but I could tell that something else was wrong.

"Alice" I said sternly but before she could say anything Rosalie called my name.

"Yes love?" I asked walking over to her making her blush; I loved it when she blushed.

"Can we go?" she asked sadly I knew that she didn't want to go but I nodded my head and walked her over to my other car, opening and closing the door for her.

The drive to her house was silent apart from when I told her the story of how Bella died, I knew that she wasn't that bothered about her dying and that's what annoyed me.

Arriving at her house I shut off the engine and kissed her lips lightly before getting out of the car and opening the door for her, I held my hand out for her to take and walked to the front door. I don't know why but I had a feeling that told me to stay a little longer. I watched her walk through the front door so I slowly walked over to my car until I heard a crash, worried I ran into the house and over to Rosalie pulling her behind me. I saw a pink faced Charlie looking hatefully at my rose with a plate in his hands; I looked at the floor to see broken plates around my love.

The shouting was starting to hurt my ears. I felt Rosalie clutch the back of my shirt desperately as I saw another plate hurdling towards us, I just let it hit me, it's not like it hurt. I turned around taking Rosalie into my arms and carried her up to her room.

"Pack your things love, your living with me" I said setting her down, she nodded her head and started to pack. When she had packed everything she wanted to take I picked them up and walked down stairs to see Charlie still fuming, ignoring him I carried on walking to my car. Arriving home I carried Rosalie's bags to my room, I sat down on my bed to see her start unpacking I didn't care what she did with the room as long as nothing turned pink I was ok. After a few minutes of getting bored I picked my rose up and carried her over to our bed.

"Sleep love, I'll unpack for you. We have school tomorrow" I said laying down and pulling into my arms.

"But I hate school" she pouted making me laugh lightly I started to hum while I ran my fingers through her hair. Once she was asleep I got out of the bed and finished unpacking for her. The next morning I walked over to my Rosie waking her up.

"wakey wakey" I whispered into her ear, she groaned opening her eyes.

"Is the human up?" Emmett shouted from down stairs, I looked down at Rosalie to see her scowling at the floor.

"Come on" I said lovingly cradling her face in my hands

Letting her go I walked down stairs and made her breakfast.

Arriving at school was bad but the worst part was getting out of the car; I got out and opened the door for my Rosalie I could hear people gasp in shock and disbelief as they saw me holding hands with Rosalie not Bella. Just to show everyone that Rosalie was mine and mine alone I pulled her into my arms and kissed her warm soft lips, at feeling her tongue brush across my lip I pulled away.

"Venom" I whispered into her ear as she nodded understanding. I took her hand and headed to our fist lesson, thanks to Alice we had every class together. By the time lunch came I was angry and fed up about all of the shit they were making up about my rose. I placed Rosalie's tray on the table and sat down pulling her onto my lap.

"What's wrong?" jasper asked looked at me worried, I just sighed shaking my head while I rested my chin on my loves shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to stroke her stomach through her clothes.

"We have to go shopping after school" Alice squealed looking at a poster advertising the school dance. Alice shoved the poster in my face jumping up and down.

"Yep" my Rosie said smiling, I knew that she liked being involved with things that my family did.

"I'm not wearing a dress or skirt" I said in a bored voice I don't get why other girls get so excited over these things. I looked over at Edward and Emmett and smirked

"So which one of you lovely men is wearing the dress?" I asked smirking as Edward looked at me angrily.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself" I said laughing as Alice giggled with me

"She asks the same question every time we get married" Emmett muttered

"What?" Rosalie asked confused

"We have been married seven times" Edward said now calm, they knew I was only joking they asked me that question with Bella.

"Wow" she muttered looking at her food.

The ringing off the bell made me groan while Rosalie got up and waited for me.

The end of the school couldn't have come sooner but I dreaded going home. Sighing I got into the car once rose was in and drove off home. Arriving I found out that Carlisle was home and knew that we would have to tell everyone about the three vampires and my human life. I took my loves hand and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for us. I led rose over to the sofa and walked over to where Carlisle was stood.

"We know that you want to know about the three vampires so we are going to tell you" I said looked over everyone's faces.

"I think that you should tell everyone you human life first" Carlisle said I nodded my head; the only person that knows about my human life is Carlisle.

"Ok so I was from a rich family, I had two sisters and very strict parents. Both of my sisters were ready to get married off but I wasn't ready…"

FLASH BACK

I was sitting in window sill reading a book when the door burst open to reveal my two over dramatic sisters prancing around in there dresses, I loathed dresses but there was nothing I could do. Woman just had to wear them.

"Oh, little sister Arthur is so" my sister rosemary sighed dreamily at the send of her sentence. She was going on and on about her fiancé again.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and…

"No my Willis is way better" my other sister Hester argued I giggled at the name I mean really Hester and Willis sitting in a tree…

"What are you laughing at, you have no one. You waste all of you time doing nothing when you should at least accept on of the many men that are courting you" rosemary huffed, mef, she was only like this because more men were after me then her. Anyway I don't even like men that way, I knew that I would have to marry at some time, if I didn't pick then someone would get picked for me. Ignoring them I walked out of the room and into the hallway to see my mother talking to the slave trader, I walked over to see the most beautiful woman.

Her long brown hair framed her pale face perfectly; her bright green eyes locked to the floor as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Her clothes were slightly dirty and tattered but that didn't matter, she looked so fragile and delicate I just wanted to hold and love her. Not being able to stand staying away from this beauty any longer I walked over.

"Hello mother… Mr. Jenkins" I nodded my head to both of them letting my eyes linger on the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"Abby this is violet, she is your new personal slave" my mother pushed the girl into my arms while both adults walked away.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly running my hand through her slightly greasy hair but I didn't mind.

"Yes ma'am" came her reply

"Please just call me Abby" I said cupping her face smiling I knew this went against everything but I didn't care.

"Ok" she stuttered in a daze making me smirk when I saw the blood rush to her cheeks.

"This way" I said leading her to my room; the closer we got the more nervous she seemed to get. Once in my room I closed the door behind violet and walked to wards her, I saw her flinch making me frown.

Taking her slowly and gently into my arms not to frighten her I leaned down to her ear feeling her stiffen.

"Its ok, I will never hurt you and I will protect you from everything" I whispered lovingly into her ear. I knew that we have only just met but it felt so right to be with her. Feeling her relax her arms moved around my neck I smiled, pulling away from her I hear a small whimper. I looked at violet confused until I saw her blushing face making me laugh lightly. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"come here" I said as she started to walk towards me, I pulled her into my arms as we just lay on the bed getting to know each other more and more. After a while we just laying there her head on my chest while I ran my fingers through her hair, I was thinking about how we were going to make this work and keep us a secret. I knew that if someone found out then… I didn't want to think about it. My arm tightened around her waist, she looked up into my eyes silently asking what was wrong.

"Nothing, love" I whispered kissing her soft lips.

A week had past from when violet came and I have never been happier but the only thing I hate is that we have to keep our relationship a secret.

"Abby" violet came running into my room in tears, worried I ran over to her taking her into my arms.

"What's wrong love?" I asked worried, she buried her head into my shoulder and carried on crying.

"Mr. Skit keeps giving me all of the jobs that are meant for the men and then he yells and hits me when I don't get them done to his standard on time" she said hiccupping.

Rage flashed through my eyes, I get my violet go and walked down to the slaves' quarters. I walked over to Mr. Skit and pulled him aside.

"I would prefer it if you left my personal slave alone" I said forcing the slave part out, I looked at him angrily.

"She is here to do as I say not you. She will not be taking anymore orders from you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" the disgusting balding man said, I nodded my head before walking upstairs. Entering my room violet ran into my arms, I kissed the top of her head lightly. I noticed that something was wrong with her. Pulling her away from me at arms length I studied her making her blush. I felt her head to feel her burning up looking over her face I finally noticed that she looked deathly pale. Worried I walked out of my room with out a word.

Two days later and violet was getting worse, a knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked opening the door to see a beautiful blond doctor.

"Good evening I'm Doctor Cullen" he said walking over to the bed as I followed him.

"She just seems to get worse and worse" I whispered on the verge of tears.

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" I whispered sitting next to my love I didn't care anymore if people saw. I would run away with her and giver her the world if I could.

"Please call me Carlisle" he said I nodded my head not taking my eyes off of violet.

"You love her don't you" he whispered looking at us both with soft eyes he knew that it was too late for violet and what ever she had Abby had it know. It annoyed him that he didn't know that was wrong with them; he had never seen anything like it.

CARLISLES POV

My eyes softened at the sigh of the two I knew that they were in love, it must be hard to hide there feeling around others. I shook my head lightly if anyone else found out then violet would be killed and Abby would be disowned. It still annoyed me that I couldn't figure out what was wrong with both of them. I know it's too late to save violet in anyway and only one thing could help Abby now.

I watched Abby walk out of the room when her name was called, looking down at the weak body I sighed sadly I hated this.

"I know that she has what I have" violet said in her raspy voice I only nodded my head sadly. I was going to keep Abby alive for both of them and I was so lonely by myself.

END FLASHY BACK


	10. Chapter 10

YOU'RE POV

I looked at everyone's faces to find sorrow but on Rosalie's face I saw hurt, slight happiness and jealously.

"Ok so now onto the other part" I said rolling my eyes not really wanting to tell them about my and Carlisle's mistake.

"So it was about a hundred years after I turned Abby that we ran into three other vampires Samantha, crystal and Nathan. At first we were weary of them but after a while Nathan became my mate" Carlisle said awkwardly I looked at everyone's shocked faces, so I decided to continue. He-he I guess they didn't think that Carlisle had it in him to be gay well not with the way he acts around Esme.

"Shortly after they became mates both of the girls wanted me for my looks and power, they fought daily about who I was going to be with. But I didn't want them, but as time went on I got lonely so I got with crystal, Samantha was furious she left saying she was going to kill crystal and some other things. Both Carlisle and I started to get fed up with them and the way they did things, we were thinking about leaving them but when they tried to get us to feed off of humans well that was it, we left and soon after that we came across Edward" I said and walked over to my rose, I could tell she was hurting right now. Taking her hand I lead her up into our room.

"I'm sorry" I said with my head hanging looking at the floor I was disgusted with myself.

"It's ok, you're with me and you love me just like I love you" she said taking my marble facing into her delicate hands making me look at her.

"Thank you princess" I said kissing her lips.

It is the night of prom and I got roped into going so here I am bored out of my head waiting for Alice and Rosalie to finish getting ready, when I tackled Emmett to the floor starting a wrestling match between us.

"Abby" screeched Alice; I jumped away from Emmett looking innocent while dusting myself off. I looked at Alice to see her in a dark blue dress, looking down at my self I was wearing black jeans, my black converse, grey wrist band, white dress shirt with a blood red tie. My makeup was what I usually wore and my hair was down and straight.

"What?" I asked irritated knowing that she didn't like what I was wearing.

"You can't wear that!"

"Watch me" I said with a smirk making her huff and pout.

"Come on Alice give me my woman!" I shouted at the pixy when I heard a giggle from the top of the stairs, looking up I froze in aw my goddess was standing at the top of the stair her golden hair lightly curled and makeup was natural. Walking down the stairs in her black heels as the bottom of her purple dress swished around her legs. I was finally snapped out of my daze when Emmett slapped me on the back.

"Beautiful" was the only word that escaped my lips, smiling I took her hand in mine leading her over to my car. During the drive to school I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, I wasn't looking forward to walking through the stupid school doors. I was going to beat down anyone who looked at my rose lustfully.

Arriving at the school I sighed opening Rosalie's door, she looked at me concerned but I just shrugged it off. Walking closer to my second hell, I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist, glaring at the horny males eyeing my mate.

"lets dance" my rose gushed as her favourite slow song came on, rolling my eyes I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me while we swayed to the music.

"Thank you" she whispered into my ear while draping her arms around my neck.

"For what?" I asked placing my lips to her forehead.

"For everything. I love you" I smiled happily and carried on dancing with the love of my dead life in my arms.

The song changed to don't trust me by 3oh3! Rosalie unwound her arms from around my neck and turned around while I slid my hands down to her hips when she startled to grind into me but before I could do anything else I was pulled away by Alice.

"What!" I asked angrily and slightly confused by the look on her face.

"You wouldn't have controlled yourself if it carried on" she said calmly looking away from me. I only nodded my head looking at Rosalie sadly. I want to give her everything, I want her to grow old with her love and have children but I can't give her those things, even if I was human I couldn't give her the thing she wanted the most. I felt Alice rub my back in a comforting way while watching my expression.

"Alice, I can't give her everything she wants" I said torn not taking my eyes off of my rose. She was sitting next to Edward twirling her golden hair around with a slight frown on her face.

"Abby she loves you don't worry, things will turn your way" Alice said trying to sooth me but I knew from the tone of her voice that she was hiding something from me. I just gave her a look before sighing and walking back over to my Rosalie, her eyes light up and a real smile stretched her lips at the sight of me walking over to her, I am so lucky to have her. Standing up she ran into my waiting arms.

"please don't leave me like that again" she muttered into my white shirt upset, I rubbed her back softly while I laid my head on top of hers smelling her sweet and intoxicating scent.

"I'm sorry. But my control isn't the best" I said sadly ashamed of my lack of control.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us but it didn't matter, I just ignored them and started to sway back and forth slowly not caring that the song playing at the moment was fast and upbeat.

"I love you so much" I whispered into her hair laying a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Can we go home?" Rosalie asked tracing invisible patterns onto my tie, I smiled happily when she said home. Nodding my head I removed my arms hearing her whimper slightly I took her hand leading her outside to my car, I didn't bother telling anyone that we were going as Alice would have seen it anyway.

Once at home I looked over to my quiet rose to see her fast asleep leaning against the window, I smiled softly at her opening her door catching her before she hit the floor. I carried her up to our room bridle style and lay her down on the bed that Alice had ordered a while ago. Kissing her cheek I got up to walk out of the room when a warm and fragile hand grabbed my marble arm.

"Abby, can we talk" Rosalie asked softly. I nodded my head confused sitting next to her on the bed while she climbed onto my lap resting her head on my shoulder getting comfortable.

"Abby… have you thought about… well me being a vampire?" I froze letting the haunting words register into my mind, anger boiled inside me, removing Rosalie from my lap I stood up walking over to the window looking at the forest.

"Abby please" no I wasn't having any of it; I wasn't going to take her life.

"No Rosalie, I'll never turn you" I said not showing any emotion just staring out of the window.

"Abby I won't live forever" she shouted making me flinch at the mention of her dying. I was going to be by her side as a lover or friend as she grows older and when she does… then I would follow straight after and hope that I would meet her in heaven.

"I said no. Rosalie I want you to live your life to the fullest, to get married, have children and grow old" I said feeling her arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"I could never give you a child" I said softly turning around, cupping her face in my hands. I looked at her hurt as she stepped away from me looking at the floor.

"Rosalie, I love you so much. I know how much you want one and I just want you to be happy… and I know that you would be happier holding and loving a child of your own then being a vampire with me" I said looking away from her eyes as sadness echoed through my voice and we both knew it was true. It doesn't matter how much she loves me she will always want a child of her own more.

ROSALIE'S POV

I knew everything Abby was saying is true, no matter how much I love her I will always long for a child of my own more. Looking at the floor I walked out of the room I didn't want anyone to see me this weak and what upset me even more then the harsh truth was that no one stopped me from leaving the house. I sighed sadly realising that I didn't have a car so I walked to Charlie's hoping he would take me in.

Tired and sore I walked into the house to heard two sets of laughter, one was Charlie's but the other one sounded like wind chimes, like one of the Cullen's.

Confused I was about to talk into the kitchen where the laughter was loudest when a cold hard arm wrapped around my waist making me slightly jump in fright.

"I'm sorry love" I heard Abby whisper into my ear making me blush lightly and melt further into her arms. We both walked into the kitchen when I felt Abby tense and pulled me behind her, confused I looked around her to see Charlie laughing and smiling at… BELLA!


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled Rosalie behind me smelling another vampire but the smell was very familiar. I tensed up seeing Bella laughing with Charlie and looking at me lovingly before her eyes snapped to my love narrowing.

[How, why] were the only things running through my head seeing her, I looked at her confused as she pulled me into a tight hug. Pushing her away I held her at arms length looking her over and I had to admit that she was stunning but she was nothing compared to my rose.

"Charlie can I talk to you?" my love asked walking into the living room with Charlie following her.

"How" I demanded taking hold of her shoulders in a dead grip, no way was I going to let her any where near my rose.

"But I thought that you'd be happy" she said sadly pouting. I only rolled my eyes letting her go, the voice I once craved to hear sounded dull and boring.

"Samantha caught me and turned me" she said trying to hug me again but why would Samantha save and turn Bella and why didn't Alice see any of it?

"Stop, Bella. I love Rosalie and only her" I said with no emotion shining in my voice she had to get into her head. I growled outraged from her vulgar thoughts when something hit me hard, where was she going to stay?

"Come on we're going to my house" I muttered scowling seeing as I might have to live with her now. Seeing Rosalie make her way towards me a soft smile lit my face as I took her into my arms, kissing her head I heard an animalistic growl come from Bella making me instantly angry as my protective side kicked in I pulled Rosalie behind me and growled back warningly. The car ride back to my house was very awkward, arriving home I got out of the car and opened my Rosie's door taking her hand in mine; we walked inside to see everyone in the living room staring behind us looking shocked and confused.

"Samantha" I muttered coldly taking Rosalie into my arms kissing her head lovingly.

"Now Bella you know that it's just too dangerous for you to live with Charlie now so you will be living with us" Carlisle spoke the dreaded words that really didn't want to hear. He held Esme close to him self a little wary of the new born standing too close to my love and family for my liking.

"I know, I'll go and get my stuff and I'll tell Charlie that I'm going to college early" she said smiling at me then walked out of the front door, Carlisle and Edward gave me confused looks but I just shook my head silently telling them to drop it.

"Abby will you help me" she called back into the house, I growled angrily knowing that I would have to go and leave my princess. I let her go and started to walk out of the door, towards my car when a warm hand grabbed my cold arm. I turned around to see Rosalie cross her arms over her chest looking pissed off and I have to say, she looked sexy as hell.

"I love you" I said taking her face into my hands and kissing her lips passionately before letting her go and walking over to my car to get Bella's crap.

ROSALIES POV

I sadly watched Abby and Bella drive off. I know that Abby loves me but I know that Bella is up to something I can feel it and what ever it is, it's not good. The car had long gone but I still stood in the same stop looking at the empty space where the car had been wishing that I was there. Feeling a small cold hand on my back I jumped a little not expecting it.

"Sorry. Come on" Alice said smiling softly at me taking my arm she pulled me into her room. Walking over to her bed I sat down resting my head in my hands sighing sadly.

"I have a feeling that Bella's up to something and it's going to make Abby hate me" I said sadly looking at the floor, tears building up but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Don't talk like that dear, Abby adores and loves you" Esme said in her motherly voice walking over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Did you know that she hates her self because she can't give you everything you want and that she has to leave you to hunt" Alice said sitting down next to me. I had no idea she felt like that.

"And she would give everything up just to keep you save and happy" Esme added.

"But she wouldn't have to be so protective if she would just turn me" I said looking at my hands on my lap, but I knew that she would always be protective of me.

"Ok, don't tell Abby this but I had a vision of you as a vampire kissing her" Alice said smiling at me.

"Now let's get you changed into something that will make Abby's jaw drop" Alice added giggling as she danced over to her walk in closet followed by Esme.

A sudden shriek made me jump in fright and walk into the clothes wonderland, looking around I saw some many things I loved I wanted to borrow them all when it sadly dawned on me that Alice and I are completely different sizes.

"Alice, we are different sizes" I said pointing out the obvious.

"I know this is your closet. Mine is on the other side of the room seeing as Abby isn't into shopping she has a normal sized one and until we finish building your closet, you can use this one" Alice explained. I was shocked and touched that they would spend so much money on me. I gasped at the beautiful blood red dress Alice was holding while Esme took my hand and led me over to the vanity mirror sitting me down in front of it, Esme started on my hair as Alice walked back to get me some heels.

Hearing footsteps on the wooden stairs I rushed into Alice's attached bathroom to put on my dress carefully not to ruin my hair or make up.

"Where is my Rosie?" I heard my vampire's soothing voice call out. I have told her again and again not to call me Rosie but secretly I loved it.

YOU'RE POV

Driving to Bella's home, well now former home was more then awkward.

"Abby I know that it's been awhile since we last saw each other but I still love you and I am willing to take you back" she said clinging to my arm, I looked at her as if she was crazy before just ignoring her.

"We can get married and be together forever" she said dreamily sighing at the end. Couldn't she get it into her head that I will never want her; I already have the one girl I will always want. Parking the car I stayed in my seat not making any attempt to help her, she sighed sadly getting out of the car for once gracefully and walked over to the house. It's been an hour and I'm still sitting in this god damn car drumming my fingers on the steering wheel impatient to see my rose.

"Finally" I muttered under my breath seeing Bella and Charlie walking over to my car with Bella's crap.

"Bye dad" Bella said waving as she got into the passengers seat. Once she had her seat belt on I sped off home.

"could you help" Bella whined while I was already half way to the front door, sighing agitated I walked back over taking more then half of her stuff not really knowing were it would all go seeing as we were currently extending my room into the guest room so Rosalie could have a walk in closet.

"Your stuff will have to be put in my room until me build you one" I muttered not happy, carrying her stuff up the stairs to my room. After dumping everything in a corner I walked over to change into something more suitable for what I had planned for Rosalie and I.


	12. Chapter 12

i do NOT own twilight or any of the songs that are in this chapter

* * *

After putting on a white dress shirt, black and red tie, black skinny jeans and black and white checkered vans I walked out into the hallway sniffing the air until I found my love in Alice's room, walking over I saw Esme guarding the door.

"Where is my Rosie?" I asked lifting an eyebrow but I didn't get an answer as Esme pulled me down stairs giving me a wink that looked scary on her. I huffed annoyed when she started to fix my tie and sat down on the sofa next to Emmett loosening my tie and started to watch interview with the vampire with him. Absorbed into the film I barely noticed the sound of high heels clicking on the wooden floor I looked at the top of the stairs to see what was going on when my jaw dropped at the sight of perfection.

Her soft golden hair was lightly curled, it slightly bounced with every step she took and her makeup was smoky. My eyes travel down even more to her tight, form fitting blood red dress that ended a little before her knees before my eyes lingered on her long smooth looking legs and to her black heels. She was perfection at best, I was going to thank Alice and Esme but I couldn't do anything but stare in aw at my world.

Seeing my predicament Edward walked over to me, slapping the back of my head, kicking my brain back into gear I took Rosalie's hands in mine leading her over to my car. The drive was silent as I kept glancing at her every few seconds just to make sure she was still there.

I took her to our waterfall and silently thanked Alice and Esme when I saw my iPod, speakers and two swim suits next to my iPod.

"What…" but I cut Rosalie off kissing her soft addicting lips. I pulled away much to her protest and tucked some of her soft golden hair behind her ear that had fallen out of place.

"I wrote a few songs for you" I said taking her into my arms as a song I called moment (Aiden) came on. She wrapped her arms around my neck; we just stared into each others eyes swaying lightly letting my voice drift through our ears.

"You don't know just how happy you make me" I whispered into her ear gaining me a shiver. She buried her face into my neck making me shiver in return; I looked down at my Cullen crest wristband and made my mind up on where tonight was heading.

After the first song had finished there was silence. I leaned down capturing her soft lips with mine in the most amazing kiss when my voice started to leak out of my iPod speakers singing a song I called stolen (dashboard confessional). All of the songs that were being played tonight were only for my loves ears.

"We watch the season pull up its own stakes,

And catch the last weekend of the last week,

Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced.

Another sun soaked season fades away.

You have stolen my heart.

You have stolen my heart" I started to sway slowly with my love in my arms next to our waterfall which lightly sprinkled us with water while the moon stared at us radiating a loving but mysterious glow over everything.

"Invitation only grand farewells.

Crash the best one, of the best ones.

Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight.

You have stolen my heart.

You have stolen my heart" I started to lightly sing into her ear, I hoped she liked it I wasn't to sure if it was too soppy.

"And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration.

One good stretch before our hibernation.

Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well.

Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well.

You have stolen,

You have stolen,

You have stolen my heart.

I watch you spin around in your highest heels.

You are the best one, of the best ones.

We all look like we feel.

You have stolen my,

You have stolen my,

You have stolen my heart" I looked down at Rosalie worried at the end of the song as I felt my white dress shirt start to stick to me.

"What's wrong love?" I asked worried.

"Abby, this is wonderful" she whispered closing her eyes, holding me tighter. After a few minutes of just holding her close to myself I reluctantly got out of her arms and walked over to the swim suits, picking them up I handed the red bikini to her and walked behind a rock with the other black bikini getting changed.

Once changed, I walked back. My eyes widened when I saw my mate. My eyes scanned over her memorising every curve while I walked over to her as another song I wrote came on make tonight (Emanuel).

[He-he I hope I get away with this song] I thought looking my rose over again. My body, mind and 'soul' ached with the need to be near her to hold her, love her.

I took her hands in mine leading her into the usually warm water, as the song continued to play my hands moved to her hips while hers went around my neck as we started to sway in the glistening water, I closed my eyes in content when rose pushed me way laughing and swam away smiling.

I just stared at her in aw for a few minutes unable to move; she looked like a goddess with the mist that slightly covered the waters surface surrounding her while the moon beams lovingly kissed her slightly tanned skin. Snapping out of it I swam over to her realising the song was almost over I took her hands in mine looking into her eyes.

"Rosalie, I love you so much. I could never leave you, I hate it when I have to go and hunt. You are my sun, my moon, my stars, my everything. I don't just want you; I need you in my life as my friend, my lover and my wife. Will you marry me?" I asked looking into my loves tearful eyes. I got worried so I pulled her into a hug thinking the worst.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes" she whispered softly flying into my arms as I made the smooth silver ring appear in my hand.

"This… used to be my mothers so it's very old" I said sliding it onto her finger, admiring the way the moon reflected off of the diamond in the middle, casting coloured light on her hand.

"But if you don't like it…" but I rattled on worried that she might not like it and of she didn't then I was going to do to the jewellers with her to pick her perfect ring out. But I was cut off mid sentence by her kissing me. Over the moon that she like the ring and had said yes to me I grinned at her, spinning her around making water droplets fly everywhere. I had completely forgotten everything from the argument to Bella being back. The whole way home I just couldn't wipe the big grin off of my face.

"You know that Alice will bug you to help plan" I laughed lightly at her groan.

"Don't worry as long as you have you're dream wedding and are happy then so am I" I whispered kissing the back of her hand effectively making her blush.

"And remember love money is no object, this is our special day, and you can have the wedding exactly how you want it. As long as you're happy then so am I" I said kissing her hand again.

Walking through the front door we were jumped by Alice and Esme asking and gushing about the ring I some how managed to sneaked off into the living room were my brothers where, they patted me on the back congratulating me.

It's been about two months since I have proposed to my rose and Bella keeps going off on her own a lot. But pushing that to the back of my mind I'm getting married in two more months and I can't wait. Most of the planning has been done; I always manage to sneak away with my ninja awesomeness making Rosalie annoyed.

BELLAS POV

I can't believe that bitch is marrying my true mate! I will get Abby back and with the help of Samantha my plan will work perfectly then I will just kill her. I can never be more thankful that I am a shield or my plan would go down the drain thanks to Edward.

As the wedding got closer I noticed that I became more bitter and distant and I knew that some of the family was starting to suspect something. Nut I carried on my normal routine, plan to get Rosalie out of the picture, hunt, go to see Samantha to plot some more. After the wedding my plan will be put into action, he-he they can kiss their honeymoon goodbye. Or maybe I could mess up the wedding, yes the plan will start as soon as possible. I ran off to tell Samantha the change of plan.

ROSALIES POV

I am so excited for the next few weeks to pass and then I'll be Mrs. Rosalie Abby Hale, I couldn't wait. But we still need to talk through me being a vampire and the whole child thing. I sighed sadly thinking about being a vampire but not being able to have a child but then thinking about not having a life with my Abby I shivered with fear as pain pulsed through my heart.

The whole planning the wedding is too stressful and with Abby disappearing when the books come out or even the mention of the wedding but thankfully Alice and Esme are helping me. But at times they weren't much help and I just couldn't stand to have another little fight with Alice about the colour I wanted something to be or where I wanted to position something. I have just finished handing out all of the invitations but one, Charlie's. I was going to go over later and ask him to walk me down the isle and give me away. When everyone had gone hunting I wrote a note saying I was going to Charlie's, I walked into the garage and over to the car that Abby bought me for my birthday a month ago. Arriving home I saw Charlie's car missing so I just walked in and watched TV while I waited. When I saw the door flies off of its hinges then crash into the stairs.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" I knew that voice from some where but I wasn't sure where. I screamed in pain as my back collided with a wall, I knew I should have waited for Abby.

"Now what does she see in you" a female voice questioned looking me over when I finally remembered that she was one of the three vampires that hunted me and Bella down.

I was too deep in thought that I didn't notice her getting closer and closer to my neck. Snapping out of it my eyes widened as panic rushed through me when I felt her hand enclose around my throat. I wiggled around, clawing at her arm when I felt burning pain lashing inside my body for the second time. Releasing me, I fell to the floor with a thud as all I could do was watch her laughing retreating figure walk out of the door.

YOU'RE POV

I snarled when a sad and worried Alice replayed her vision of Rosalie to me, I ran as fast as I could to Charlie's when I came across that bitch. Snarling furiously at her I lunched myself at her ripping her apart before burning her. Approaching the house I saw the front door gone, walking in I looked around to see my love curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. Running over to her I took her into my arms looking her over to see that it was too late, it broke my heart to see her like this. Picking her up I ran home, the wedding would have to be postponed. Not saying a word I walked into my room ignoring everyone's gasps and tearless sobs, I felt dead inside.


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA POV

Everything was going perfectly, hell even better than I had planned, at least I won't have to waste my time killing Samantha anymore. It nearly killed me watching Abby fall into depression for three days but I knew that it was for the best. We had to be together, we belonged together but it seemed that it was only me that saw it but with Rosalie out of the way…

The day I was dreading the most finally arrived as today was the day that Rosalie would finally wake up as a vampire. I quietly watched both Rosalie and Abby walk out of the back door for her first hunt with narrowed eyes, it made me sick to the stomach seeing them together but when they get back and Rosalie and I are alone the second part of my plan will be put into action.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you?" I asked nicely once everyone was out of the house, Carlisle was at work. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Abby were at school and Esme was helping Carlisle.

"What" she spat glaring at me.

"Well, you do know you can never have children now. Abby only loved you because you were human. How long do you think it will last until she sees another human that takes her liking? One that can give her a child even if it isn't her own" I said watching Rosalie's expression change from sad to heart broken. I knew that she believed me, ok now time for the next part.

ROSALIE'S POV

[No, Abby wouldn't leave me… would she?] I questioned myself while running into the woods, trying to clear my head.

When the wonderful and over powering smell of human blood flooded my senses I ran full speed towards it. Only to see a small human boy around the delicate age of five curled up into a ball on the floor crying. Walking closer to him I had to hold my breath before I lost control. Stopping in front of the child I gently and light took him into my arms carful as to not harm him any further. Shhing him lightly while rubbing his back, he turned to face me. Gasping I almost dropped the boy… he looked exactly like Abby and I, a beautiful mix of us both and I knew for a that this is what our child would look like… no this was our child. Feeling and hearing his heart beat start to race I ran my fingers through his dirty blond hair lightly instantly calming him down.

"Sweetheart what are you doing out here?" I asked in a motherly voice. He raised his head and looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"A pretty lady took me here and cut my knee" he said crying while he showed me his knee. I struggled with my control and to my happy surprise my motherly side over powered my inner monster.

I took my son into my arms when I realized that they wouldn't let me keep him. I knew about the rules about immortal children but… I bit him losing my control.

I wrenched myself away from his neck as my motherly side took over again, I took my little Samuel into my arms lightly rocking us back and forth shhing my little boys screams and whimpers of pain. It pained me seeing my son like this I already loved and feel a bond with him and I know Abby will love him and now she won't leave me for some stupid human.

YOU'RE POV

Where is she? I've looked all over for her; it's been two days that she's been gone. Running in any random direction trying to finder her, I suddenly smelt her scent it was weak but it was there, following it I hoped she hadn't done anything stupid.

Running into a clearing I saw my love from a distance but when I got closer I saw a boy about five in her arms changing. The idiot was turning him, I ran over beyond angry with her, she knows that we can't change children.

"What have you done?" I shouted.

"He looks just like us" she whispered, I knew how hard being a vampire hit her when I told her that she couldn't have any children. I picked them both up growling at her stupidity.

Arriving home I placed them both on the sofa, Rosalie may have done something really stupid but I was will to anything to keep her happy and safe even if that meant dying for her.

Everyone walked into the living room and gasped at the sight before them when I ushered them into the kitchen.

"Why would she…" I couldn't hear the rest of Esme's sentence as everyone else started shouting and arguing with each other about what was going to happen as I just looked at Rosalie and my new son vowing to keep them safe in my head.

"I'm going to die" I said making everyone stop shouting immediately.

"You can't" Alice said softly sniffling but I just kept my gaze on the two most important people in my undead life.

"I'll do anything to protect my Rosie and her happiness even if it means dying, you once said that she'd be the death of me Edward" I tried to joke.

EDWARDS POV

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing, I couldn't let my best friend and sister die. Rosalie is a selfish bitch that has just shown us her true colours and I know the rest of the family thinks the same. I mean Esme lost her first child and she wishes she could have one with Carlisle but you don't see her going around turning innocent children damming them to this so called life. I will not lose my sister because of her mates stupidity.

Scoffing at her lame joke I shook my head trying to get rid of her silent vow from my mind.

"You can't do this" I shouted slamming my fist into the table, glairing heatedly at the two mistakes sitting in the living room.

YOU'RE POV

I've been on edge all week since Alice told me that the Volturi was coming.

Sitting on my bed I looked out of the window at the woods when I felt little arms wrap around my neck, turning around I came face to face with Samuel and I had to admit that he did look like me and Rosalie. He had Rosalie's eye shape and nose but he has my mouth, hair colour and personality.

"MUM" he squealed. He calls me mum and Rosalie mummy.

"Hey bud" I said swinging him around earning me a giggle.

"ABBY THEIR HERE" Alice shouted franticly from the front door. I walked down passing Sam to Rose and stood in front of them protectively.

We saw the Volturi walking towards us with a small army behind them, hell they even had the wife's with them. As they stopped in front of us I saw Bella standing next to Aro smirking.

"The immortal child and the creator will die" Aro demanded looking behind me, I moved slightly to block his view. He nodded his head as Jane, Alec and Felix came running towards me, I crouched down ready to fight.

As I was fighting them I managed to kill Jane but I was losing, Alec and Felix managed to grab both of my arms holding me in place as Demitri walked over to Rosalie trapping her against the wall, turning my head I snarled angrily see the rest of my family members trapped. I struggled even more finally getting free and running over to my mate grabbing a hold of Demitri and throwing him away, I stood in front of my scared mate and son.

"Now Abby, you know the rules" Aro said as calmly as he could.

"I turned him" I growled out crouching down ready to pounce.

"Tut, tut don't lie. I know it was the beautiful blond" he said in a taunting way.

"Kill them" Aro commanded as vampire after vampire rushed towards me, I growled trying to keep them all away but I was failing there was just too many of them. I was grabbed and held back when I heard two agonizing screams. I tugged, bite, kicked I did anything to get away from them and run to my love but when I finally got free I was too late I ran over to the screaming to see my Rosalie and Sam burning to death I was about to reach for them when I was held back. I just stood there emotionless the moment they died I did to inside. I watched my world being burned to death and there was nothing I could do.

"We will be going now" Aro said turning around leaving with his vampires.

"Abby?" Esme asked shakily, I just looked at her lifelessly before walking up to my and Rosalie's room. I lay on the bed staring blankly at the wall when I ran down stairs for matches and ran back to my room, I lay down on our bed that still had all three of our scents on it and set it on fire. The only thing running through my mind as I slowly burned to death was, [I hope I see my Rose and Sam again].

THE END


End file.
